


Down to Earth

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [18]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, 19th Century Space Travel, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Humor, Mars, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>19th century Schwarz, back from their Martian adventures. A completely non-serious drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Down to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> 19th century Schwarz, back from their Martian adventures. A completely non-serious drabble.

One fine day in the year 1885, a number of anxious, pale-faced women were standing outside the doors of the War Office, in Pall Mall, London. 

They clutched the _London Times_ , in which the horrible news had first been reported.

"Sir!" cried one woman, as a black-clad gentleman mounted the steps. "Have the Martians really waged war on us?"

The man pushed through, unspeaking; the women resumed their vigil. Nearby, Crawford bought a copy of the _Times_ , reading with satisfaction. The attention of both the British and his erstwhile masters would be diverted far from his activities in the coming months.

"So very dramatic," murmured Schuldig, reading over his shoulder. "Let's have breakfast."

They left. Behind them, the paper-boy kept calling out the headline.

"Mars attacks!"


End file.
